creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ridderpeter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minecraft Crowdy42 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 13:09, July 29, 2012 Cheese Lord (talk) 14:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) A Reply It was, was it? Well I'm sorry if I sounded a bit like a douche back then. Lets see if I can help you improve your pasta. Okay so first of all, its riddled with grammar mistakes. 1. When talking about yourself, the I is ALWAYS a capital letter. (E.G. i'm not sure if i did it = WRONG I'm not sure if I did it = RIGHT) 2. When your writing a convo, make sure to sort out every line of dialouge to a seperate line, this makes your pasta look better and much easier to read. (E.G. Yes. Me: Are you haunting me? Cleverbot/Crowdy: No. = WRONG Yes. Me: Are you haunting me? Cleverbot/Crowdy: No. = RIGHT) 3.Some of your sentences make no sense. For example "And now i decided to go to cleverbot and cry to her... No just kidding. I was DEMANDING ANSWERS FROM HER!". Not only did this sentence confuse me but it made me laugh at its sheer lack of realism aswell. Let's see what you can learn from this sentence... a)Punctuation - The incorrect usage of full-stops makes the sentence seem very unprofessional, And now i decided to go to cleverbot and cry to her',' no',' just kidding',' I was DEMANDING ANSWERS FROM HER! ''looks much better. b) Unprofessional vocabulary - This sentence is presented to the reaader as if you where telling a funny story to your friends in a party, remember, like any story, it is FORMALY WRITTEN. (Note that this point does not count toward creepypastas written in diary form.) And now i decided to go to cleverbot and cry to her...' (Sentences should never start with 'and', it sounds very immature and silly) ' No just kidding. '(Remember that you are trying to write a serious horror story here, don't waste your time making false statements)' I was DEMANDING ANSWERS FROM HER! '(NEVER use capitalized words in a story, it looks dumb and amateurish. The only exception to this rule is in instances when characters are talking)' So the proper sentence should be; Afterward, I decided to seek further information. So I visited the ''Cleverbot site to see if anybody had experienced any previous conversations with C''leverbot'' regarding the mystery player. Second of all, you failed to get the most important thing to get right when making this creepypasta, making it scary... There just isn't any real danger or horror in your story, just a weird hacker guy who happened to have his own convo data on Cleverbot. Also, your actions in this pasta are extremely unrealistic, seriously, why the HELL would someone go to Cleverbot to ask about a strange thng they saw in their minecraft game? and why would they say 'THIS IS NOT FAKE TUST MEUGJWYHJWS" at the end of their story? In most desperate situations, most possibilities and situations are blanked out of a persons mind, they would just assume that the reader would believe them. The disclaimer just breaks the immersion of the story. So yeah, I hope you'll absorb this information and keep it in mind when writing your next pasta, writing a horror story about minecraft isn't easy, and I'll admit that not all of my pastas are "OMG SUPAR AWESOME!!11oneone". :) Happy haunting! ;D DoctorEdward (talk) 15:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah well... Shame to see you get rid of it, but hey! Let this be an experience! ;) Thanks for the kind words! :D DoctorEdward (talk) 17:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft pastas Sorry, but we are having a mortarium on Minecraft and Herobrine pastas until further notice. See this post for further details. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 22:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Why your story was deleted Sorry, but we no longer accept spinoffs, including spinoffs of deleted pastas. See this post for further details. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 22:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC)